


Crazy People

by needles



Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: A break in the weather, and a break in self control?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Crazy People

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to put these recent drabbles into a series. They are all stand alone scenes, and are in no set sequence.

Weeks had gone by without so much as a drop of rain, the grass was brown, the trees dusty and beginning to wilt. Dust devils danced across dry basketball courts, the heat too intense for anyone to play on. Most people were staying indoors, taking refuge behind curtained windows and praying that their air conditioning didn’t break down. The sky was blue but it was a pitiless blue and even the birds were silent, flying only in the slight cool of dawn and dusk.

Bokuto had begun to join Keiji in his lab all day; the cooling system was far superior to his office. They arrived before dawn and left after midnight avoiding the heat of day wherever they could. They had few cases, either the killers were too hot to bother killing or there were too few people about to find the victims. The ones they did have were less drippy than usual, the sun having started to dry and desiccate the remains. It couldn’t stop the smell though.

It was late, as usual, and they both finally decided they had to go home and brave their overheated apartments. Keiji picked up his bag and headed towards the exit, closely followed by his partner. Half-way to the main doors he suddenly stopped dead and a smile spread across his face.

“What is it Akaashi, what are you smiling about?”

“Petrichor.”

“What’s that, some squinty word for a bone disease?”

“Can’t you smell it Bokuto san, it’s the smell of rain on the dry ground.”

Bokuto sniffed, there was something faintly familiar and the air felt less cooked than usual. “Not sure Akaashi, maybe?”

“I do have a very good sense of smell Bokuto-san.”

“Yeah I’ve seen you sniffing body parts remember,” he grimaced at the memory. “Are you telling me there’s actually a word to describe that smell?”

Keiji nodded, “Yes. Come on, let’s see if I’m right.”

They hurried to the doors and stepped outside. A steady summer rain was falling and the air was cooler. Keiji ran out into the parking lot and just stood with his face to the sky, smiling as the water washed his skin and saturated his hair. 

Bokuto smiled at him and strolled across to join him, “You’re crazy sometimes Akaashi, you know that don’t you?”

“It’s not crazy to like rain Bokuto san!” He ran his fingers through his wet hair. “Doesn’t it feel good?”

Bokuto turned his face up into the cooling droplets,” Yeah it does, I guess we’re both a little crazy eh?” He laughed. His shirt was also soaking now and Keiji stared as it clung to his body.

“I’m only crazy about you Bokuto.” He whispered, closing his eyes as the rain poured over him.

Bokuto stared at his partner’s shining wet lips and it was his undoing. His hands grasped Keiji’s soaking wet shoulders and he captured his mouth with his own, drinking in the taste of him mixed with the rain. It was an intoxicating cocktail, one he knew he wanted more of every day. Keiji’s eyes opened as he pulled away and for a second Bokuto panicked. Then Keiji smiled and pressed his lips back to Bokuto’s, wrapping his arms around his damp shirt.

They stood there, two crazy people together in the rain, in the lamp lit darkness, in a world of their own.


End file.
